


Mercy

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eğer Malfoy zindanlarında tutsaksanız, en ufak bir merhamete bile muhtaç kalabilirsiniz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye Evi Patlaması için yazılmış bir songfictir. Şarkı : Duffy - Mercy

 

İnsanların şikayet edeceğini biliyordu ancak hiçbirisi bunun nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilemezdi. Evet, ölüm hassas bir konuydu ve 26 yaşında ölmek bir çok kişiyi şaşkına çevirebilir ya da kızdırabilirdi. Ancak hiç birisi iki yıl boyunca Malfoy zindanlarında her gün ölüm yiyenlerden işkence görüp bizzat Voldemort'un kendisini öldüreceği günü beklememişti. 

Yine de hayatın ona her zaman kötü davrandığı söylenemezdi. Harry ile tanışmak, ona karşılaştığı zorluklarda yardım etmek ikisinin de hayatlarını değiştirmişti. Her ne kadar o gün savaş meydanında yere düşen kişi tüm yoldaşlığın umudu olsa da, Hermione'nin hayatta kalan son arkadaşıydı. Ron'un kaybı onu yeterince sarmışken Harry'nin de ölümünü gözleriyle izleyen Hermione, tutsak edildiği bu zindanlarda her gün yaşadığı gereksiz işkencelerle birlikte daha da soluyordu.

Eğer elinde bir asa olsa, kendisini mi öldürürdü yoksa başkalarını mı kararsızdı. 

**_***_ **

Duymaya alıştığı paslı demir kapının sesi kulaklarına ulaştığında, misafirine bakmadan kim olduğunu biliyordu. Bugün, tecavüz ustası Lucius'un günüydü. 

Uzun sarı saçlarını bugün de arkadan ipek bir kurdeleyle bağlamıştı ve gözlerindeki her zamanki çılgın ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. 

"Ayağa kalk, kanı bozuk." 

Hermione arkasındaki duvardan da destek alarak bitkin bir şekilde ayağa kalktı. İtiraz etmesinin, ağlamasının ona hiçbir getirisi olmayacaktı. 

"Elbiseni çıkart."  

Yeniden Lucius'un isteğini yerine getirdi ancak kendisine doğrultulmuş asayla karşılaştığında şaşkınlıkla duraksadı. Onun şaşkınlığından faydalanan Lucius'un yüzüne keyifli bir ifade yerleşti. Asasını indirmeden konuşmaya başladı. 

"Bugün sana sadece tecavüz etmeyeceğim Granger, aynı zamanda sana zevk de vereceğim." 

Hermione'nin gözleri şokla büyüdü ancak Lucius'un dudaklarından çıkan "İmperio" sözünü engelleyemedi. 

Beyninde Lucius'un tıpkı bir ipek yumuşaklığında fısıldayarak ona zevk almasını emretmesini bastırmaya çalıştı. Hayır, zevk almayacaktı. Bunu yaparsa eğer kişiliğinden kalan son parçayı da kaybederdi. 

Onun büyüyle savaşmaya çalıştığını gören Lucius'u zindanları inleten bir kahkaha attı. Ardından çıplak bacaklarından birisini morartırcasına sıkıştırdı. Bir yandan da yarı sertleşmiş organını rahatlatmak için hızla fermuarını açtı ve pantolonundan kurtuldu. 

Kendisinden uzaklaşmak için duvarla neredeyse bir olan Hermione'ye sert bir tekme savurduktan sonra dizlerinin üstüne çökmesine neden oldu. Yüzünde kendisinden mutlu bir ifadeyle ona baktıktan sonra saçlarına asılarak boynunu yukarıya kaldırdı ve gözlerinin içerisine bakmasını sağladı. Ona kimin bunu yaşattığını görmesini istiyordu. 

Hermione'nin gözlerinden akan yaşları umursamadan kalçalarını sağa sola sallayarak organının yüzüne vurmasını salladı. Bunu yapmak daha da sertleşmesine neden olmuştu. Hermione'nin kafasını zorla yönlendirerek onu ağzına almasını sağladığında inlemesine hakim olamadı. O küçük, yetenekli ağız ona zevkin doruklarını yaşatacaktı. 

"Zevk al seni ucuz orospu. Zevk al ve bu zevki sana kimin verdiğini hatırla." 

Hermione her ne kadar kendisini zorlamaya çalışsa da inlemesine hakim olamadı. Beyni ona bir an için gerçekten de orospu gibi gibi hissettirmişti. Bunun üzerine Lucius zevkle dilini şaklattı ve kurumuş dudaklarını yaladı. Sonunda Granger'ın tamamen parçalıyordu. Ta ki ondan en ufak bir parça dahi kalmayana kadar... 

Kendisini son bir kez daha boğazına kadar soktuktan sonra saçlarından sertçe çekti ve yüzüne bakmaya zorladı. "Söyle... Bundan zevk alıyor musun?" 

Gözlerinden yakan yaşların aksine ciğerlerinde biriken sıcak nefesini bıraktı ve nefret ederek beyninde yayılan acı gerçeği itiraf etti. "Evet." 

"Sana bu zevki kimin verdiğini söyle Granger." Lucius eğildi ve Hermione'nin kafasını sertçe yana eğerek boynunda ıslak bir iz bıraktı. Ardından kulağına fısıldadı, "Adımı söyle." 

Hermione güçlü büyüye direnmek için başını sağa sola salladı. Dudaklarından zorla bir "Lütfen..." çıkarttı.

Lucius onun uzun boynunu ortaya çıkartmak için uzun saçlarını eline sıkıca doladı. Diğer eliyle de Hermione'nin çıplak vücudunda aşağılara doğru yavaş yavaş indi. Sıcak ve ıslak vajinasına ulaştığında baş parmağıyla hassas noktasına daireler çizerek masaj yapmaya başladı. Tekrar kulağına eğildikten sonra fısıldadı. "Söyle." 

"Lucius..." 


End file.
